


What Thou Wouldst

by Sage (sageness)



Category: Promethean Age Series - Elizabeth Bear
Genre: Canon - Book, Intersexuality, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Threesome, Yuletide, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit and Lily spend and evening in New York with Matthew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Thou Wouldst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/gifts).



> Many thanks to Petra for the beta!

Kit offered his hand and pulled Lily to her feet. She'd landed on her knees coming through Matthew's bathroom mirror, as stepping through from Faerie into the mortal world was still new to her. "Oops," she said with a self-conscious grin and straightened her clothes. Tonight she wore a pair of Kit's old black velvet trousers with a silver-worked corset and matching velvet frock coat. Her hair was three mesmerizing shades of violet and she seemed to be wearing all her body jewelry. Kit wore charcoal silk and deep green velvet and had secretly made as much of an occasion of the night as Lily had, although it wouldn't do to admit it.

The bathroom door opened and Matthew looked in. "I was beginning to worry you had gotten stuck," he said.

Lily laughed and put her arms around him. "That would be a trick." She kissed him warmly.

"Hello," he said.

"And to you," she answered. Then she pushed past him to the door, leaving Matthew to face Kit, shy smile and slight blush pinking Matthew's ears.

Kit took his face in his hands and kissed him slowly, more chastely than Lily had, but not by much.

"You—"

"You are very attractive, Archmagus, whether you're aware of it or not."

Matthew blinked at him, at a loss. "Um. I hadn't given it much thought?"

Behind him, Lily hid an amused eye-roll and tugged Matthew's elbow. "I'm hungry. Food now, kissing later."

"Our young sorceress has her priorities inverted," said Kit stroking Matthew's shoulders.

Matthew smirked, stepping back. "Maybe, but food sounds good to me, too."

Matthew had finally moved out of the apartment Jane Andraste had supported him in and into a one bedroom flat with wood floors, thick rugs, and old-fashioned, heavy furniture with Victorian scale and nary a modern Swedish line to be seen. Even the bookcases were ornate, carved monstrosities. They were beautiful. But the whole look of the place underscored the fact that while Matthew was now the undisputed archmage of New York, the Promethean Club was gone. The veneration of glass and steel was gone. The new age was to be one of synthesis.

Matthew put on a coat and led them down through busy streets to a large and well-appointed restaurant. Kit would have chosen something small and private, but he had experience on his side. A bit of glamour held at bay any who might recognize Matthew or Kit from news reports on the Faerie Peace. It might have been superfluous: Kit observed how Matthew moved in step with the sounds of the city, his steps hitting the sidewalk in time with flashing lights, the rattle of a subway, the hiss of pneumatic bus doors, the blaring honk of taxi cabs. It was a symphony in motion and Kit wanted to take Lily's hand and point her toward the lesson; but she was chattering away about her plans for the spring, and Kit, for once, was more content to watch than meddle.

At dinner, they stuffed their bellies full of delicious mortal-world food, and during the short walk home, they listened to Lily's ongoing struggle to live in Faerie but to continue parts of her life in this world as well. "So, if I can get them to approve my being in Faerie as field work, then they can't kick me out of the Master's program after all."

Kit and Matthew looked at each other, then at Lily. Her eyes narrowed in sudden realization. "You're right. They can't kick me out unless I let them." She bounced on her toes. "I'll ask Morgan to show me how to do the working."

They were at the door to Matthew's building then, and he opened his mouth only to shut it again, plainly holding his tongue. Kit smiled to himself; before long Matthew Magus would stop dithering and allow himself to take on apprentices of his own.

Matthew opened his apartment door and hesitated, frowning, in the entry. "You don't have to stay, of course. I understand if you—"

Lily tilted her head to one side, oddly raven-like. "I didn't mean to go ask her now, silly. Who wants wine?"

Matthew relaxed visibly. "Both of us, if you please," Kit said, and drew him to the living area, shedding their coats and settling them together on the couch.

Lily disappeared into the tiny kitchen for a bottle and glasses. She reappeared a moment later with a wink for Kit, who had wrapped Matthew's left arm in his right and begun stroking, hand to elbow. She set the glasses on the table and poured. "Needs to breathe," she murmured before she perched at Matthew's other side, tucked her hair behind an ear, and eyed them both speculatively.

Matthew let out a nervous little laugh, squeezing Kit's hand as Lily leaned up and kissed him. When she pulled back, Matthew said, "Isn't the wine supposed to happen before the kissing?"

Kit chuckled. Matthew wasn't technically a virgin anymore, but he was still terribly innocent, as befitted a unicorn's chosen. "You did invite us."

"I did," Matthew agreed.

Kit shifted enough to reach Matthew's mouth and kissed him, open and deep.

"Beautiful," said Lily, stroking both their faces. Kit left Matthew's lips for hers, soft and painted a deep red for the night. Kit felt hands in his hair—one Lily's, one Matthew's—and another petting the silk of his shirt. He pressed into the touch, wondering how the rest of the night should be played. He and Lily could lavish on Matthew the untried possibilities of his body. He and Matthew could explore the extraordinary nuances of Lily's. He could allow them to do what they would with his, and that would serve Lily well: she certainly knew what she liked to do to a man; but it might be cruel to Matthew, akin to throwing him unprepared into the deep.

Matthew shifted, hauling Lily forward to straddle his thighs. Her trousers that had been Kit's strained enticingly at the front, and Kit stroked the plush velvet, up and down, and watched Lily shiver. Matthew, watching with pupils blown dark behind his spectacles, made a broken sound and thrust upward, and Kit let himself play for a moment, fingertips on soft-piled fabric, wrist and knuckles scraping rough denim, and then the opposite, giving Lily his knuckles while scratching at Matthew with his nails. Matthew's head fell back, and Lily shoved Kit's hand away so she could rut freely.

"Lovely," Kit said, kissing Matthew again while starting on the buttons of Lily's coat.

Matthew shuddered, eyes squeezed shut. "Kit, I need a minute—"

Kit brushed a kiss to his lips and stood. "Lie thee back," he said, moving Lily from Matthew's lap and arranging her on the sofa. He knelt on the floor and pressed his face against her, feeling engorged flesh. "Shall I use my mouth?" he asked, and rubbed his chin up and down the shaft, hard.

She moaned something incomprehensible as he continued, and then, "There, that. Don't stop." She pushed up against his face, and he imagined what he would have of her later. Her prodigiously sized clit was a different sort of prick, and he wanted it against his tongue. He wanted her taking his mouth with it, perhaps while Matthew fucked her. Or while he fucked Matthew. Or while Matthew fucked him. There were so many possibilities. Not as many as with some creatures of both Hell and Faerie whom Kit had known, but sexual gymnastics were less to him than the appeal of Lily and Matthew as themselves: as magic-possessing humans with souls and hearts intact.

Will would have liked Lily, both Rosalind and Ganymede at once, Kit thought, and stroked the velvet under his hands, remembering other thighs, other skin. But it wouldn't do to lose himself in memory here, and was rude besides. Kit banished the past to the past and began using his teeth upon the cloth in earnest, and a moment later, with Matthew biting the side of her neck, Lily shuddered into orgasm.

"So unfair," she said a little later, unhooking the busk of her corset, baring small breasts and silver barbell piercings to the room's chill air. She sighed in relief.

"A lady's pleasure first," said Kit, teasing her fondly from where he twined with Matthew, slowly thrusting his own velvet-clad prick against Matthew's hip.

Lily reached for her untouched wine glass and downed half of it. "Then we should have started with you," she retorted.

Matthew twitched hard against him, and Kit discarded his return jest.

"You like that notion," Kit said, nibbling Matthew's ear and grinding harder with his hips.

"Mmm." Matthew snaked a hand down Kit's spine and between his legs, rubbing experimentally. "I'd like to know what all the fuss is about."

"Oh, this is a good plan," said Lily. "Come on, Matthew, show us your bed."

An untold portion of time later, with both of them pressing fingers deep, stretching him wide, Kit could only agree. He writhed under their joined touch, spouting incoherent lines of verse, and did bless them for it.


End file.
